warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fehler und Übersetzungen/@comment-3533999-20130313175954
Notiz: Übersetzungen basieren immer auch etwas auf der eigene Meinung (nicht bezogen auf den Klang des Namens!!) und daher wird es auch oft mehr als eine Möglichkeit geben, die Namen richtig zu übersetzen. Mir ist bewusst, dass es dabei selten auch mal Namen gibt, die vom Sinn her gleich sind, obwohl es mit etwas anderem Übersetzt wird. Diese stehen hier, aufgrund meiner Pingeligkeit trotzdem. xD ---- Wie ihr alle wisst, sind viele der Namen falsch Übersetzt worden. Hier ist eine zusammenfassende Liste. (Wird mit der Zeit ergänzt und vervollständigt. ^^) Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen, Ergänzungen und andere Sachen bitte sind erwünscht, ebenso Namen, die noch fehlen. Beachtet allerdings, dass ihr, wenn ihr bei bestimmten Katzen meint, dass sie auch so und so heißen kann, dafür auch einen Beweislink o.ä. hinzufügen müsst. Die Liste beinhaltet bis jetzt alle Katzen aus *''In die Wildnis'' *''Feuer und Eis'' *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Gefährliche Spuren'' *''Stunde der Finsternis'' *''Mitternacht'' *''Mondschein'' *''Morgenröte'' *''Sternenglanz'' *''Dämmerung'' *''Sonnenuntergang'' *''Der geheime Blick'' *''Fluss der Finsternis'' *''Verbannt'' *''Zeit der Dunkelheit'' *''Feuersterns Mission'' *''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans'' *''Das Gesetz der Krieger'' Original - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung ---- 'A' *A Dangerous Path - Gefährliche Spuren - Ein gefährlicher Weg *Ancient Oak - Alte Eiche - Uralte Eiche *Ashfur (DC) - Aschenpelz – Aschenfell 'B ' *Boulder - Kieselstein - Felsbrocken *Brindleface - Buntgesicht - Scheckgesicht oder Streifengesicht *Brokenstar - Braunstern - Bruchstern *Brownpaw - Erdpfote - Braunpfote *Brightflower - Glanzblüte - Hellblume, Hellblüte, Lichtblume oder Lichtblüte *Barley - Mikusch - Gerste oder Barley *Buzzardtail - Bussardfeder - Bussardschweif *Bouncefire - Hoppelfeuer - Sprungfeuer *Brackenfur – Farnpelz – Farnfell *Brightpaw – Maispfote – Hellpfote oder Lichtpfote *Brindleclaw – Tüpfelkralle – Scheckkralle oder Streifenkralle *Birchstar (WC) – Ginsterstern – Birkenstern *Bluefur - Blaupelz (In Das Gesetz der Krieger allerdings Blaufell) – Blaufell *Blizzardstar – Gewitterstern – Blizzardstern *Brindlestar – Fleckenstern – Streifenstern oder Scheckstern *Billystorm - Ziegensturm - Billysturm *Breezepaw - Windpfote - Brisenpfote *Beechfur - Buchenpelz - Buchenfell *Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt (Bach) – Bach wo kleine Fische schwimmen (Bach) *Briarkit - Wurzeljunges - Dorn(en)strauchjunges oder Gestrüppjunges *Blossomkit - Blumenjunges - Blütenjunges 'C' *Cloudkit (DC) - Wolkenjunge - Wolkenjunges *Clawface - Narbengesicht - Krallengesicht *Crookedstar - Streifenstern - Krummstern *Cinderfur - Hellpelz - Rußfell oder Aschenfell *Cherry / Cherrytail - Minka / Springschweif - Kirsche / Kirsch(en)schweif *Coal – Ruß (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Kohle) – Kohle *Code of the Clans – Das Gesetz der Krieger – (Das) Gesetz der Clans *Cloudberry – Schellbeere – Wolkenbeere *Cloversplash – Kleefleck – Kleeplatscher *Cody - Laura - Cody *Carrion Place - Krähenort - Aasort *Crag Where Eagles Nest (Crag) - Fels wo Adler nistet (Fels) - Fels/Klippe wo Adler nisten (Fels/Klippe) 'D' *Dustpelt - Borkenpelz - Staubpelz *Deadfoot - Lahmfuß - Tot(en)fuß *Duststar – Nebelstern – Staubstern *Darkstar – Dämmerstern – Dunkelstern *Daisytail – Gänseschweif – Gänseblume(n)schweif *Daisyheart – Gänseherz – Gänseblume(n)herz *Dewstar – Luftstern – Taustern *Darkstar – Abendstern – Dunkelstern *Daisy - Minka - Gänseblümchen oder Daisy *Dark Forest - Wald der Finsternis - Dunkler / Finsterer Wald *Dark River - Fluss der Finsternis - Dunkler Fluss *Dawnkit / Dawnpelt - Lichtjunges - Dämmerjunges *Dark Whiskers - Dunkler Bart - Dunkle Bärte oder Dunkle Schnurrhaare 'E' *Echosong - Echoklang - Echolied oder Echosong *Ebonyclaw - Pechkralle - Ebenholzkralle oder Ebonykralle *Egg - Schnauze - Ei *Eclipse - Zeit der Dunkelheit - Eklipse, Finsternis, Verfinsterung, Verdunklung 'F' *Fawnstep - Rehauge - Kitzschritt *Fernpelt - Heidepelz - Farnpelz *Ferncloud – Rauchfell - Farnwolke *Forest of Secrets – Geheimnis des Waldes – Wald der Geheimnisse *Flintfang – Kieselfang – Feuersteinzahn oder Feuersteinfang *Fernleaf – Farnwedel – Farnblatt *Floss - Molly - Seide oder Floss *Firestar's Quest - Feuersterns Mission - Feuersterns Aufgabe / Suche *Frecklepaw / Frecklewish - Tupfenpfote - Fleckenpfote *Fallensnow - Schneefall - Fallschnee *Fallowfern - Rehfarn - Brachenfarn *Fallen Leaves - Fallendes Blatt - Gefallene Blätter *Fallowkit - Hirschjunges - Brachenjunges *Furled Bracken - Wippender Farn - Aufgerollter Farn *Fish Leap - Springender Fisch - Fisch Sprung 'G' *Greenflower – Frischblüte – Grünblume oder Grünblüte *Graywing - Haselhuhn - Grauflügel *Greeneyes – Grünauge – Grünaugen *Greenleaf Twolegplace - Zweibeinerlichtung und Monsternest - Blattgrün Zweibeinerort *Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - Grauer Himmel vor dem Morgen (Grau) - Grauer Himmel vor der Dämmerung / vor Tagesanbruch (Grau *Great Sycamore - Große Platane - Großer Ahorn(baum) *Grasskit - Wiesenjunges - Grasjunges 'H' *Halftail - Kurzschweif - Halbschweif *Heavystep - Bleifuß - Schwerschritt *Hollykit – Buchenjunges - Stechpalm(en)junges *Hollystar – Holunderstern – Stechpalm(en)stern *Hattie - Mia - Hattie *Hollyflower - Holunderblüte - Stechpalm(en)blume oder Stechpalm(en)blüte *Healer - Seher (und Anführer) - Heiler *Harveymoon - Herbstmond oder Weißmond - Harveymond *Harley - Ole - Harley *Hollyleaf - Distelblatt - Stechpalm(en)blatt *Highledge - Hochnase - Hochkante, Hochsims, Hoher Felsvorsprung, etc. 'I' noch keine 'J' *Jaggedtooth - Schiefzahn - Zackenzahn *Jumpfoot – Schreckfuß – Sprungfuß 'K' noch keine 'L' *Littlepaw / Littlecloud - Zwergpfote - Kleinpfote (später allerdings richtig: Kleinwolke) *Loudbelly - Rumpelbauch - Lautbauch *Lowbranch - Birkenzweig - Tiefast oder Tiefzweig *Leafpool - Blattsee - Blattteich oder Blatttümpel *Lichenfur - Flechtenpelz - Flechtenfell *Logfur - Holzpelz - Logfell oder Holzfell 'M' *Mudclaw (WC) - Moorkralle - Schlammkralle *Moony / Sky / Skywatcher - Mondkalb / Wolke / Wolkenjäger - Mondi / Himmel / Himmelschauer *Moonrise - Mondschein - Mondaufgang *Molewhisker – Wühlbart – Maulwurfbart oder Maulwurfschnurrhaar *Minnowkit (CodeotC) – Barbenjunges – Elritzenjunges oder Fischjunges *Mottlepaw – Tupfenpfote - Fleckenpfote *Maplewhisker – Kastanienhaar – Ahornbart oder Ahornschnurrhaar *Moonpool - Mondsee - Mondteich oder Mondtümpel *Marshkit - Riedjunges (in Sternenglanz Glockenjunges) - Sumpfjunges oder Moorjunges *Medicine Cat - Heiler/in - Medizin Katze/Kater/Kätzin *Macgyver - Elsterpelz - Macgyver (heißt eigentlich zurechtbasteln) *Misha - Mischa - Misha oder Zicke *Mothermouth - Ahnentor - Muttermund 'N' *Nofurs - Pelzlose - Ohnefelloder Keinfell *Nightfur - Nachtpelz - Nachtfell *Nettlepad – Nesselpelz – Nesselballen *Nightmask – Nachtgesicht – Nachtmaske 'O' *Onestar - Kurzstern - Einstern *Owlfur – Eulenpelz – Eulenfell *Outcast - Verbannt - Verbannte/r oder Ausgestoßene/r 'P' *Petalnose - Blütenduft - Blütennase *Poppydawn – Mohnknospe - Mohndämmerung *Percy - Paule - Percy *Purdy - Charlie - Purdy 'Q' *Quickpaw – Flinkpfote – Schnellpfote 'R' *Runningwind - Sturmwind - Laufwind *Runningnose - Triefnase - Laufnase *Runningbrook - Plätscherbach - Laufbach *Rainfur - Regenpelz - Regenfell *Rockshade - Kieselschatten - Felsenschatten *Rising Storm – Vor dem Sturm – Aufkommender Sturm *Rainwhisker – Regenpelz – Regenbart oder Regenschnurrhaar *Robinstar – Finkstern – Rotkehlchenstern *Rainsplash – Platzregen – Regenplatscher *Reedshine – Schilflicht – Schilfglanz oder Schilfschein *Robinwing – Rotkehlchenflug – Rotkehlchenflügel *Ripplestar – Rieselstern – Kräuselstern *Runningstorm - Sausewind – Laufsturm *Rusty - Sammy - Rosti oder Rusty *Rockpile - Großer Felshaufen - Felshaufen *Raggedstar - Kampfstern - Zottelstern, Fetzenstern oder Lumpenstern *Rock where Snow Gathers bzw. Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - Berg wo sich Schnee fängt (Berg) - Fels/Gestein wo sich Schnee sammelt bzw. Fels/Gestein unterhalb stillen Wassers (Fels/Gestein) *Red - Rubin - Rot *Rowanfur - Eschenpelz - Eschenfell *Rabbitkit/-leap - Hasenjunges - Kaninchenjunges *Rock - Stein - Felsen oder Fels 'S' *Smudge - Wulle - Fleck *Swiftpaw - Wieselpfote - Flinkpfote *Silverstream - Silberfluss - Silberstrom oder Silberbach *SkyClan - WolkenClan - Himmel(s)Clan *SkyClan's Destiny - Das Schicksal des WolkenClans - Das Schicksal des Himmel(s)Clans oder Himmel(s)Clans Schicksal *Sootfur – Schlammfell – Rußfell *Stormfur – Sturmpelz – Sturmfell *Swiftstar – Blitzstern – Flinkstern *Shortwhisker / Hutch – Kleinbart / Linus – Kurzbart oder Kurzschnurrhaar / Kiste, Kasten oder Hutch *Speckletail – Fleckenschweif - Sprenkelschweif *Shrewpaw – Weidenpfote – Spitzmauspfote *Splashnose – Sumpfnase – Platschernase *Sunfall – Abendsonne – Sonnenfall *Splashheart – Sturmherz – Platscherherz *Specklepaw – Fleckenpfote – Sprenkelpfote *Sheeptail – Schafspelz – Schafschweif *Silvermask – Silbergesicht – Silbermaske *Sunspots – Sonnenfleck – Sonnenflecken *Stonestream - Kieselbach - Steinbach oder Steinstrom *Smoky - Socke - Rauchi, Rauch, Qualm oder Smoky *Starlight - Sternenglanz - Sternenlicht *Squirrelflight - Eichhornschweif - Eichhornflug *Skyrock - Wolkenfels - Himmel(s)fels *Scree - Schotter - Geröll *Sun-drown-place - Wassernest der Sonne - Ort der ertrinkenden Sonne *Sparrowpelt - Spatzenschweif (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Spatzenpelz) - Spatzenpelz *Shorty - Klops - Kleiner *Snowy - Flocke (in Feuersterns Mission) oder Schneeball (in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) - Schnee oder Schneeweiß *Snowfur - Schneepelz - Schneefell *Snooky - Näschen - Schnupperli, Schnupperchen, etc. *Sneezekit / -paw - Schniefjunges - Niesjunges *Silverpelt - Silbervlies - Silberpelz *Scree - Schotter - Geröll *Scree Beneath Winter Sky (Scree) – Tal unter Frosthimmel (Tal) – Geröll unter Winterhimmel (Geröll) *Sedgekit/-whisker - Grasjunges - Riedgrasjunges, Seggenjunges *Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - Bergstieg neben Wasserfall (Stieg) - Blanker Pfad neben Wasserfall (Blank) *Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - Sturzflug vom braunen Habicht (Sturz) - Sturz(flug) vom Kastanienhabicht / kastanienfarbigen Habicht (Sturz) *Stripes - Streif - Streifen *Scorchpaw - Fleckenpfote - Brand(fleck)pfote, Sengenpfote *Shy Fawn - Scheues Reh - Scheues Rehkitz, Kitz, Hirschkalb oder Rehkalb *Stone Song - Singender Stein - Stein Lied 'T' *Tallstar - Riesenstern - Großstern *Tallpoppy - Mohnblüte - Großmohn *Tinycloud - Bienenwolke - Kleinwolke *Tangle - Ranke - Gewirr *Tawnyfur – Lauftatze – Bernsteinfell *The Darkest Hour - Stunde der Finsternis - Die dunkelste / finsternste Stunde *Troutstar – Lachsstern – Forellenstern *Tawnyspots – Braunfleck (In Das Gesetz der Krieger allerdings Bernsteinfleck) – Bernsteinflecken *Toadfoot - Pilzkralle - Krötenfuß *The Sight - Der geheime Blick - Die Sicht oder Der (An-)Blick *Thistlekit / -paw (WC) - Igeljunges - Disteljunges *Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) – Fang vom kreisenden Adler (Fang) – Fang vom schnappenden Adler (Fang) *Tribe of Rushing Water - Stamm des eilenden Wassers - Stamm des sausenden / rauschenden / herabstürzenden Wassers *Twist - Flip - Twist, Drall oder Dreh(ung) 'U' noch keine 'V' *Voletooth - Feldzahn - Wühlmauszahn *Vinetail - Weinschweif - Lianenschweif oder Rebenschweif 'W' *Whitestorm - Weißpelz - Weißsturm *Willowpelt - Glanzfell - Weidenpelz *Webfoot - Spinnenfuß - Netzfuß *Whitetail - Hellschweif - Weißschweif *Weaselfur – Rennpelz – Wieselfell *Whitestar – Hellstern – Weißstern *Willowshine - Maulbeerglanz - Weidenglanz oder Weidenschein *Whitewing - Weißflug - Weißflügel Manga & Hörbuch Fehler Hier sind alle Namensfehler aus den Mangas aufgefürt. Diese beruhen nicht darauf, dass der Name falsch übersetzt wurde, sondern weil die Übersetzung des Namens eine andere ist, als die in den Büchern. (Anmerkung: In Neuauflagen der Mangas wurden ein paar der Namen verbessert.) Die Katzen aus den folgenden Mangas sind hier aufgelistet: *''Graustreif und Millie'' *''Tigerstern und Sasha'' *''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer'' Hier ist der Aufbau: Englischer Name - Manga/Hörbuch Übersetzung - Buch Übersetzung *Squirrelpaw - Eichhörnchenpfote - Eichhornpfote *Rainwhisker - Regenschnurrhaar - Regenpelz *Brightheart - Helles Herz - Lichtherz *Silverstream - Silberstrom - Silberfluss *Whitestorm - Weißsturm - Weißpelz *Sorrelpaw - Fuchspfote - Ampferpfote *Squirrelkit - Eichhornpfote - Eichhornjunges *Rowanpaw - Brombeerpfote (in neueren Versionen allerdings Vogelbeerpfote) - Eschenpfote *Hawkpaw - Falkenfuß - Habichtpfote *Mothpaw - Mottenfuß - Mottenpfote *Tallpoppy - Langmohn - Mohnblüte *Sandpaw/-storm - Gelbpfote/-wind - Sandpfote/-sturm *Shrewkit - Haseljunges - Weidenjunges Manga Charaktere Anders als in der oben stehenden Liste sind hier Katzen aufgezählt, die falsch übersetzt wurden, allerdings nur in den Mangas auftauchen. Englischer Name - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung *Husker - Schote - Husker (obwohl es eigentlich Schälmaschine heißt) *Pad - Blättchen - Ballen *Pounce - Springer - Sprung *Pine - Pinus - Kiefer oder Pinie *Patch - Fleckchen - Fleck oder Flicken *Ravenpaw's Path - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer - Rabenpfotes Weg *SkyClan and the Stranger - Der WolkenClan in Gefahr - (Der) Himmel(s)Clan und der Fremde